


Serenity

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen comes home hurt; Tony takes care of him.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago I got an ask for my favorite Ironstrange Headcanon and responded with [a little piece of utter fluff](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/184563445106/for-that-ship-asks-thing-whats-your-favourite). Then came this:  
>  _So lets say Stephen comes home pretty injured.. how would that change up your headcannon? I somehow doubt tony would hail Stephen to a hospital.._
> 
> And this I couldn't do headcanon style, this I had to do in ficlet form. Which also serves as my entry for the _Hurt/Comfort_ square on my @stephenstrangebingo card.

The portal collapsed a fraction of a second after Stephen had stepped through it - always a bad sign. Tony was already in a state of alert before he even noticed the blood on Stephen's clothes and his shaking right hand pressed against his left side.

"Tony..."

He was on his feet and up in Stephen's personal space before the echo of his name had died. "Shh, I've got you. Come on." Carefully supporting him Tony helped Stephen over to the couch and set him down - the couch was easily cleaned up; bitter experience had taught them that that was necessary. "What happened?" he asked, already busy with unwrapping the belts around Stephen's waist.

The fact that Stephen leaned back with a sigh and surrendered to the treatment without even trying to protest against it made it clear just how exhausted he was. "Stephen?" Tony looked up from his work to see if he was still awake.

"I'm here," Stephen reassured him. "I was too slow and got hit by..." He trailed off as Tony finally managed to unwrap him completely and stared at the still bleeding cut on his left side in horror.

"A sword?"

Stephen winced as Tony carefully probed the edges of the wound. "Something like that, yes."

"Magical?"

"Hmm." Stephen put his own, trembling hand atop of Tony's. "It's not that deep, really. I would not be walking if it was serious. It's just a lot of blood. Can you deal with it? I would prefer your hands on my body over Christine's."

The quiet words broke Tony's heart all over again. Stephen was so incredibly touch starved but at the same time he didn't want to be touched by anyone but Tony and maybe Wong except for true emergencies.

"Of course I can," he murmured. He looked at the Cloak. "Can you bring me the first aid kit?" The Cloak flew off immediately and Stephen slumped down now that his support had left him. "Oh no, you don't." Still keeping a hand on Stephen's side he gently encouraged him to straighten up again. "Just a little bit longer." Stephen nodded, biting his lip. "Is it bad?"

"Bad enough," Stephen admitted.

 _Fuck._ Very bad then. "I'll have you patched up and packed off to bed in no time," Tony promised. "Just hold it together for a few more minutes, okay? I've got you."

His words produced a slight smile. "I know, Tony. Thank you." 

The Cloak deposited the first aid kit beside him and Tony took out a pair of latex gloves. "Anytime."

The rest of the procedure was spent in silence, apart from a few quiet comments from Stephen on how to clean and bandage the wound properly. Not that Tony needed a lot of guidance - he had more than enough experience, after all.

By the time he was done Stephen's eyes were almost closed and he was drowsing. "All done," Tony said as he carefully traced the edge of the bandage. "Ready to go to bed?" He rested his hand atop the wound without putting any pressure on it, wishing that he could heal it that way.

"Hmm." Stephen barely responded and let himself be completely undressed, apart from his underwear, and led to the bedroom without complaint. "I'm sorry," he offered after Tony had helped him to lay down.

Tony smiled and gently tapped Stephen's nose before kissing it. "What for? You didn't get hurt on purpose." He move up to kiss Stephen's forehead before pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. Stephen kissed him back with more enthusiasm than expected. Not too bad then. Good.

"We had plans for today."

"They'll keep until you're better. Rest now, I'll watch over you."

Stephen smiled back, a little uncertain but that was better than nothing. He held out his right hand and Tony took it into his left without hesitation. Handholding was the biggest show of trust Stephen could offer and the simple gesture made Tony happy each and every time, even after all these years.

Stephen drifted off, his hand still held in a careful grip. Tony watched his regular breathing for a few minutes before he conjured up a hologram with a careless wave. "FRI? Give me that latest schematic again. I've had an idea..."

So, no romantic dinner today, just handholding and work. It was okay. He would take out Stephen in style in a few days, when he felt better. Tony raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss against the scarred skin. "I love you." He put their hands back down on his thigh and concentrated on his work again.

**Author's Note:**

> [(Very) extended author's notes can be found here.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/184697120101/serenity/) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little interlude from a time in the future where Tony has fought all his battles and devotes his time to inventing and taking care of his man. Stephen needs it. They both do, actually.  
> [Bingo Card(s).](https://whenthesunburnsout.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 💞


End file.
